Paranormal Fate
by KamariaAelfgar09
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon, a strong psychic and fashion-major is asked by her best friend and fellow psychic, Angela Cheney to help solve 4 cases of unsettled ghosts. Full summary inside. Rated M for suggested content that may not be suitable for some readers. Will probably not be continued.
1. Chapter 1:Rough Start

**Hey everyone(:**

**I've had a strange obsession with the paranormal for a while now. It started after I read 'When the Ghost Screams' by Leslie Rule, it's an amazing book! In it, I read a section on the Civil War and naturally I thought of our favourite soldier, Jasper Whitlock(; **

**And so, I decided to put together a sort of 'test chapter' for this new idea. I hope you all like it because I'd really like to continue it on this site. I allow any reviewers, even if you're not logged in. If I don't get at least two reviews on this chapter, I won't update anymore. And if I don't have at least two solid every chapter reviewers, I won't continue. **

**I do hope for at least some form of feedback, whether it's a simple 'update' or 3 paragraphs, I accept it! **

**Summary:**

**Mary Alice Brandon, a strong psychic and fashion-major is asked by her best friend and fellow psychic, Angela Cheney to help solve four cases of unsettled ghosts. That's right, four different spirits of deceased people who had died unjustfully or are seeking out something on the Earth plane. As a psychic, Alice has to live in a half and half world of reality and the veil of the undead. Her journey is filled with anger, hate, dispair, sadness, pain, horror, heartbreak, and death. But throughout such troubles, can Alice truely find the life she achingly yearns for, the life her friends have? That can only be determined by Fate and a little push from the citizens from beyond the grave...**

**Anyways, here it is, Chapter one of Paranormal Fate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own The Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. All copyrighted stuff is property of its respective owner. **

Chapter One: Rough Start.

"_I__'__ve __put __together __a __team __of __ghost __hunters_."

"Is that so? Ghost hunters?" The name sounded like a sick joke. But coming from my friend's mouth, it was _no_ joke.

"_Yes, __I __had __a __premonition __last __night. __You, __Mike, __Jessica, __Ben __and __I __will __travel __around, __solving __the __cases __of __four __spirits_."

I grinned, excited by the idea. "Only four cases? What about the _millions_?" I could almost see the smirk on my best friend and fellow psychic, Angela Cheney's face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm enthusiastic," I muttered.

"_Oh, __don__'__t __I __know __it! __The __infamous __Mary __Alice __Brandon, __a __palm __reader __and __tiny __spitfire!_"

I laughed and took a seat on my deep indigo sofa, the cushions allowing my body to sink in. "Exactly. Where are we meeting?"

"_Café __Italiano __at __six, __see __ya __there_." _Click._ I smirked and ended my side of the call.

_Ghost Hunters._

Finally, my gift may be used for more than meaningless tarot cards and palm readings. And maybe, just maybe – _no_, I'm not doing that. She'll call for help if she wants it.

Besides, I haven't seen Angela or Ben for months and Mike and Jessica for even more months.

Angela Cheney and her husband Ben were strong believers of the paranormal after they discovered Angela's psychic powers and experienced a number of unexplainable happenings. Mike Newton and his wife Jessica were recent believers after they were visited by a deceased friend. They specialize in electronic voice phenomena or EVP for short; they catch ghost voices on a recorder.

Both couples were happily married while I was a single gal studying to get a degree in fashion. I wasn't jealous of their partnerships, I mean; I'm twenty-three and still have tonnes of time to find a man. I grew up in Mississippi but the southern state made me too depressed with memories and so I moved to Washington state and closer to my friends. But I left behind a haunting tragedy, one we all wish to forget.

Forgetting would a gift. As a psychic, I have to brutally relive it almost every night. I relive the darkness, the blood, and the screams; all freakishly real and vibrant.

I shook the invading memories away and headed to my bedroom to freshen up for our meeting in an hour.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"Alice!" the very loud brunette greeted, smiling.

I grinned and hugged Jessica tightly. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!" She happily guided me to my seat at our private booth.

"Ali!" dark haired Angela exclaimed, complete with stylish glasses framing light brown eyes.

Mike gave me a soft smile as I made it over to the back table. Angela and Jessica sat across from their husbands, while Ben was bent over a thin silver laptop, his light brown hair falling into his dark brown eyes.

"What do we have?" I asked as I sat atop my red cushioned stool.

Ben finally met my gaze, unfazed by my sudden appearance. "Ang found our world map unfolded, lying on her desk. Symbols were drawn on 4 different locations. The first is Rochester, New York. The drawing next to it was of a rose with the numbers 1934 written on a leaf. I have a couple possible spirits that could be the cause of paranormal activity, which is assuming 1934 is a year. We've booked a flight ready for tomorrow." He spoke as if discovering a map with strange pictures drawn on it was a normal occurrence for them, considering what they've gone through it probably wasn't the strangest.

I nodded and rested my arms on the grey table in front of me. "Who are the possible ghosts?"

"Rosa Marie Terry who died in a fire in 1934, she was sixty-two. Rosalie Lillian Hale who was found dead one night after coming back from her friend's house in 1934, she was nineteen. The last was Rosemary Clemet who died of a heart attack in 1934, she was eighty-six." Ben's thin framed glasses intently read off his laptop screen.

"It would most likely be the nineteen year old for her death was never solved," Angela added.

We all nodded in agreement.

"Where was this Rosalie found dead?" Jessica asked.

"In the middle of the street, she bled to death and was a suspected victim of rape," answered Ben.

I frowned slightly at the brutal thought of dying at the hands of the man who took your innocence. A man you possibly believed loved you or just a random stranger out for satisfaction and blood. I felt it to be my duty to help those who died too early or at the unjust hands of someone else. Every time I heard of an unsettled ghost, guilt would wash up and threaten to take over.

I shivered uncontrollably and trained my gaze on the table in front of me. I felt a slender arm wrap around my shoulders in comfort.

"It wasn't your fault."

"You always know what's on my mind, don't you Ang?" I glanced at my friend and saw her flash a small smile. "How did you know I would agree to help?"

"Because I know you, Alice. You loved trying to get Marcus to crossover after he was searching for his deceased wife on the earth plane when she crossed over six centuries ago. Helping others is in your nature, I just knew you would agree."

I smiled softly and turned my attention back to the others as we continued discussing the journey ahead.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"_Flight __three __four __six __to __Rochester, __New __York __is __boarding __in __lane __two __in __five __minutes_." The mechanical female voice called over the sound system in Seattle's airport.

I exhaled and stood up, luggage in hand. Jessica and Mike zipped up their case of technical devices, most I recognized. Angela and Ben grabbed their own bags as they took hands and followed after me. We passed through security with no problem and were now comfortably seated on a plane.

Ang and Ben were in the two seats behind me while Mike and Jessica were across the aisle from Angela's row. I had the two seat row to myself for the moment. Just as I was about to take out my sketch pad, movement to my right caught my eye.

I glanced over at my seat neighbour and almost screamed. The sheer shock and panic struck me and I had to force the shriek from leaving my mouth.

Beside me sat a girl with long wavy brown hair. Her clothes were torn and bloody, she was clearly hurt though she showed no sign of being in pain. I recognized her thin green jacket and her muddy brown boots.

"B-Bella?" I stuttered with my new found voice.

Her dark chocolate brown eyes met my clear grey ones. I saw the anger and sadness and accusation in her gaze and then she vanished into thin air. The seat next to me was again empty, with not a single mark of mud or drop of blood. I was right all along, I was to blame. Bella blamed me for what happened to her.

"Ali? Is everything okay? You look like you just saw a ghost. Oh gosh, you did, didn't you?" Angela's frantic voice sounded from behind me.

"Who?" Ben asked curiously.

"Bella, she was here for a moment then disappeared without a word." I looked down at my jean clad lap.

"Oh goodness," Angela murmured, her Catholic ways showing through her refusal to break the commandments, '_Thou __shall __not __use __the __Lord__'__s __name __in __vain_' or something like that.

"Why would she appear randomly to you?" Ben curiously asked. I heard shuffling from their seat behind me.

"Where are the four cases located?" his wife asked as more rustling sounded.

"Rochester New York, Columbus Ohio, Galveston Texas and…" Ben's voice quieted and trailed off.

I turned around to face them and asked, "Where is the last one?"

"Biloxi, Mississippi…"

I froze. My home town, the town I left, the memories and events I left. I was expected to go there and solve a case? I cannot go back to that place!

"What's the symbol?" I whispered. My voice was so soft it barely carried across the noise of the flying plane and its passengers.

"A swan with the year 2006 on its wing…"

Isabella _Swan,_ it had to be. I was being called to help _my__best__friend_ crossover. The best friend who hated me and blamed me for her death needed my help. She _hated_ me, but she needed my help. How was I supposed to help a ghost, the unjust death of a kind and innocent eighteen year old teenager? She took it as if I was her killer and it was not her enraged boyfriend who I helped her meet and 'fall in love' with.

This is _my_ fault, it really, really is.

**I ask you to please please review. It would make the world for me and it would encourage me to continue this story(: Remember: two reviews I continue! **


	2. Chapter 2:Surprise?

**Sorry that this is so late! I ran into more difficulties and I went camping over the weekend. But it's out now, so enjoy and I'd like at least 4 reviews this time! Thanks a tons! **

**A great huge thank you to Suki-Alanna, my amazing beta who doesn't know how much it means to me that she takes up so much time to search through each of the chapters and find the many many flaws(: Thanks a ton! **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Twilight Saga, SM does. **

Chapter two: Surprise?

It was day one on finding our _'Rose'_ spirit.

I was currently sprawled out on my motel room's floor, surrounded by newspapers and printed website clippings. They included anything having to do with murderers and suspected killers in Rochester in 1934. Angela was propped up on pillows on my dark wood framed double bed. Her lap was full of more papers.

Ben went to go pick up dinner at the Chinese restaurant down the street. He gave me specific instructions to call him if Angela started feeling bad. Therefore, I had my cell phone resting on the cream carpet next to my folded arms.

"Have you found anything Alice?" Angela asked from her resting spot, glancing over at me.

I shook my head and looked up at her. "How do you feel?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Why do people always ask me that every two seconds?"

"Because as a pregnant woman, people are concerned about you," I replied, giving her a pointed look.

She sighed and looked down at the newspaper clipping in her hand. "Ali, what was this girl's full name?"

"Um, Rosalie Lillian Hale, I believe."

"I have her birth announcement in my hands. 'Rosalie Lillian Hale was born on July 24, 1915, daughter of Jonathan and Margaret Hale.' It says their parents welcomed their new child with open arms. So it couldn't be that she was neglected," Angela observed.

I simply nodded and turned back to look over the various clippings and slips of paper. As I stared at the blurry words and titles, things started changing. Bold headlines stood out from browning slips of curled papers as if I was wearing 3-D glasses and small words danced off the pages in complex movements around my head.

"Alice?" Angela asked, concerned for my alarmed expression. "What's wrong?"

"The words, they're moving. Grab a pad of paper and write down what I tell you." I heard rustling on the bed and suspected that Angela reached for a blank pad of white paper.

"Okay, tell me what you see," she commanded.

"_Fiancée_, _King_, _wedding_, _beautiful_, _blood_, _nightfall_ is the suspected hour, _raped_ by an unnamed group, and _children_," I quickly named off the words as I saw them, some of them repeated many times.

"Well I think someone or something is trying to help us solve this case," Angela mumbled, sounding breathless.

I looked up at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the baby kicked. She moves a lot, I bet she'll be just like her father when she's older."

I smiled. "Well, kicking is common during the seventh month."

She nodded and looked over at the door just as it opened. "I smell food!"

I laughed at her expression; I wouldn't be surprised if there was drool dripping down her chin. Angela was a devoted lover of food, her pregnancy demanding four or five meals a day, instead of the regular three.

Ben walked in, his brown eyes widening as his hungry wife hopped off the bed and nearly tackled him to the floor. I had a pretty hard time keeping hold on my laughter; I do not need a hormonal pregnant woman screaming at me. Do you know how amusing it is to see a grade school teacher launch herself at a bag of Chinese food?

As a hormonal pregnant lady, Angela also had a lot of mood swings. One moment she's worshiping the delicious smelling food and the next she's pushed up against her husband, a frustrated look on her face as the first button to his shirt wouldn't come undone.

I sighed and looked away, immediately uncomfortable with their close position. "I think it's a good time for you to take your pregnant wife to your own room and do whatever the heck you want to. I'll reread what we found today." I waved them away and caught sight of Ben's apologetic smile as he dragged his annoyed wife out of my room.

I shook my head, burying the jealous feelings and turned back to our research. I would find love when I was ready too; I just needed to trust Fate.

~Paranormal:Fate~

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I groaned and rolled over, reaching a hand out to find my phone among the papers and random stuff piled atop the side table. Finding it, I clicked answer and held the annoying device up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ali! Get your lazy ass out of bed and meet us for coffee in the café down the hall!" I rolled my eyes at Jessica's loud voice and huffed. "Hurry up! I have a surprise for everyone!"

"Alright, alright, give me fifteen minutes to have a shower and stuff." I ended the call and threw my legs over the side of my bed.

This is brutal. Its day two of operation, solve case '_Rose_' and I was already expected to get out of bed? I checked the time on my phone and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Dammit, it was seven in the morning! With the actions of a sloth, I made it into the tiny motel bathroom. A shower will hopefully do the much needed trick.

~Paranormal:Fate~

I shuffled into the café, the shower only helping me partly. My nightmares made another appearance last night. They were so bad that I was actually dressed in the same sweats I had on yesterday.

"Alice, what the hell are you _wearing_?" Jessica exclaimed, her hazel eyes wide.

"Jess, watch the language, the baby doesn't need to know those words yet," Angela scolded her. Motherhood is natural to her.

"Sorry, but if I knew she was going to come dressing like that I would have told her the surprise."

That was when my abnormally slow brain noticed the unfamiliar but strangely recognizable face of a very tall man standing near the table, watching me.

"Alice, this is Jasper Whitlock the fourth. He moved to Forks a year before you did and graduated in 2005. You might recognize him; he's a year older so you may not. But he has a gift that could come in handy." Jessica's mouth was flying an hour a minute; I struggled to keep up with her.

"I can sense the emotions of the dead," informed a deep and strongly accented voice of the very attractive blonde man leaning against the wall next to Ben and Mike.

"Wouldn't that be helpful? I called him before we left Seattle and he agreed on helping us."

I finally registered the tan out stretched hand of Jasper and I lifted my own hand, giving his a firm shake. "I'm Alice Brandon."

"It's a pleasure, Ma'am," he drawled, smiling.

I blinked, slightly baffled at his gentlemanly actions. To be truthfully honest, I was also pulled into how deep his emerald green eyes were. I might have seemed a little hypnotized because Jessica pinched my arm.

"Ow!" I frowned and nudged her, finally letting go of Jasper's hand. His pulsing presence was making me self-conscious of my current state of dress.

"Oh, just a heads up! You'll be sharing a motel room with him in order to save money. There are two beds in there so it won't be too uncomfortable, right?" Jessica again shoved more information at me that my sluggish brain could not process too fast.

"Uh okay," I mumbled and nodded.

"Great! That's all, now go get changed into proper clothes and help Jasper settle in his new room. We're all meeting at the Rochester Public Market, I asked the motel manager about any strange activity nearby and he told me about a diner, not far from the market that seems to be getting strange sightings and unexplainable happenings," Jessica quickly explained the plan and pushed me towards the café door, Jasper following behind me with his couple bags.

I sighed and guided him through the hallways, until I reached my room, now his too. "Make yourself comfortable," I murmured and pushed open the door, letting him in.

He looked around quickly before walking in and setting his stuff on the uninhabited bed. "Thank you," he mumbled and started unpacking.

I nodded and walked over to my own unmade bed, sitting down on the end. "So, you have a connection with the veil of the dead too, eh?"

He nodded mutely and walked over to the empty wooden dresser next to the motel bed he picked.

"Do you ever, uh, get nightmares?" I glanced up at him, watching his reaction but his back was too me, his hands were still. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. I just wanted to know if anyone goes through what I do."

His posture shifted and he continued folding clothes into the pulled out drawers. "Sometimes I get them."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around my stomach. "How bad are they?"

"I watch my parents and baby sister crash into a tree, reachin' for me with bloody hands. No one comes though and I'm of no help. They bleed to death and I have to watch their faces slowly die, a look of agony in each of their dimmin' eyes."

I sucked in a sharp breath and watch his tense back. "I-I'm sorry…"

He sighed. "It's not your fault."

I look back down at my slipper covered feet and frown. "I have to watch my best friend get beaten to death by a man I introduced her to. Every time he punches her, she stares over his shoulder, right at me. Her eyes look helpless as she clutches her stomach. I can never understand how she could still be protective of something created by the monster beating her but I guess since I've never experienced something such as motherhood, I wouldn't really get it. And now they've gotten worse. One of our cases is for Isabella Swan, my best friend and the girl who accuses me of her death, I'm at fault."

I struggle against the wash of salty water threatening to pore over as I lift my head and am met with the face of concerned and sympathetic Jasper.

"It isn't your fault, ya' must know that," he murmured.

I shook my head and blink back the tears already slipping down my cheeks. He gently lifts his hands and brushes the water off my cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "It is not your fault."

And for one inexplicable moment, I believed him.

**At least 4 reviews! ****Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3:Is she alone?

**Hello dear readers! **

**I am full of excitement and happiness at the three amazing reviewers I got! I also think the energy is caused by the 4 episodes of 'Haunted Collector' I watched :$ Really good show!**

**Anyways! I know I only got 3 reviews (amazing reviewers by the way) Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan, RisingSuperStar, and Inowak1. Thank you all so much! I really appreciate it! So since I was so anxious to get this much longer chapter out, the next chapter will be posted after AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS. You got that? :) **

**Suki-Alanna my most amazing beta, edited this chapter to perfection! Thank you a million times for your hard work!**

**Also, if you're interested in hearing EVPs like you will in this chapter, I suggest you go onto the site www(.)spirits(-)speak(.)com and click galleries and then EVP galleries. They're amazing!**

**So, please enjoy and I hope to get more reviewers(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer does. **

Chapter Three: Is She Alone?

The morning passed quickly and Jasper got comfortable.

He seemed like a decent guy, one I could be happy with. That is if he was even remotely interested.

I _hope_ he's single. I wonder what his type is. Is it tall blondes with lots of curves and long tanned legs? I bet there are tonnes of girls like that in the south. He is probably from the south, his accent sounds Texan. It's a sexy accent, if I were to be completely honest.

God, why the hell am I having these thoughts? For all I know he could have a girlfriend or even wife – though I didn't see a wedding band so he probably doesn't. Though, that doesn't mean he's single.

Dammit! I have to focus on the cases, not the incredibly gorgeous guy sharing a motel room with me. I have tons of time to focus on a relationship later. I'll probably never hear from Jasper again after this little journey is done. So I'll just find myself a nice guy after, Samantha can help me with that at her bar. Twenty-three is young, I have _time_.

But did I _really_? Just look at all these ghosts I've helped. Some of them were barely teenagers, like Seth. The poor kid was only fifteen before his abusive mother killed both him and his older sister, Leah, in a drunken rage.

I sighed as I exited the motel bathroom, now dressed in a lavender coloured sundress with silver flip-flops on my tiny feet. My short dark hair was nicely straightened with a pair of white Coach Sunglasses on my head and my Guess bag slipped over my shoulder.

"Ready?"

I looked up and smiled, seeing Jasper standing by the dark wood door. "Yeah, let's go."

~Paranormal:Fate~

"Alice! Jasper! Over here!" Jessica called from under one of the many white tents of the Rochester Public Market. Mike was packing up the last of his equipment while Angela and Ben grabbed their own stuff.

"So where is this place?" I asked.

"Down the street at this small diner," Mike answered.

Jasper gave a curt nod and helped Mike with the bags. Ben was supporting Angela, her legs must have been sore today. Jessica led the way, with me by her side.

"So do you know what kind of things happen at this diner?" I asked Jessica curiously.

She shrugged her camisole covered shoulders. "Objects are moved, a cold breeze blows through tightly closed rooms, and chairs are slid across the floor. It also seems that pregnant women or mothers are always given pillows for their seats or crayons and colouring books for their children. I find it sweet but some of the other customers find it creepy."

I nodded and smiled softly. "I believe this spirit wished to be a mother. She sounds maternal and will probably connect best with Angela."

"We could still use your help though."

I shrugged and followed Jessica into a vintage looking diner. The exterior was a red colour with large windows and a huge glowing sigh flashing the name 'Sam's Diner'. The inside was the classic long table with stools along the main cooking area with smaller red and white booths lined along the windows. Picture frames of Elvis Presley and The Beatles covered the walls.

Jessica took a seat at the long white table, resting her boot covered feet on the stool bar. I sat beside her as Ben guided Angela to the seat beside me and the others filed in on the other stools.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" a chirpy female voice asked. The woman behind the counter was no older than thirty and quite beautiful with dark wavy hair, chestnut coloured eyes, and cinnamon coloured skin.

I smiled and picked up the menu on the table in front of me. "I'd like the French toast with hash browns and coffee, please and thank you." The woman quickly scribbled down my order on her pad of paper and I set my menu down while the rest of the group order their own meals.

Jessica got her favourite scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. Angela was going healthy today for the baby and so she ordered whole wheat toast with peanut butter and jam and orange juice. Ben and Mike both ordered pancakes and sausage with coffee while Jasper ordered coffee with a B.E.L.T, also known as bacon, egg, lettuce and tomato sandwich.

The sound of sizzling bacon and the smell of fresh coffee filled the small diner. Citizens of the city of Rochester were coming in now, ordering breakfast in the comfortable diner. The woman who took our order – her name tag reading _Emily_ – was now strolling around the whole dining area, taking everyone's orders.

Our food was quickly made and we were all enjoying the delicious home-style meals. The smells and small chatter swirled around us as the time clicked by.

I was just finishing off my cinnamon and brown sugar covered French toast when I heard something. The sound was loud and crystal clear, heard loudly over the babbled voices of other customers. Someone was _crying_, pleading for something to stop. The calls were quite loud and I wondered why no one turned around, trying to find the origins.

"Alice?" Angela's questioned voice asked from beside me.

I turned my head back to face her. "I hear something. Crying it sounds like, do you hear it?"

She paused and listened. "It sounds like a girl. Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know. It sounds like its coming from the female's bathroom over there," I answered and slid off my seat, glancing back at her. "Coming?"

She nodded a silent yes.

I walked beside her, holding her elbow to steady her as we made our way over to the washrooms. I pushed open the door with the female sign on it and helped Angela inside. The room was empty but that was to be expected, ghosts tended to hide themselves at first.

"Is anyone here?" I called out and waited a couple seconds for an answer of any kind.

Angela glanced at me and flinched, her hand resting on her bloated stomach. "She's restless, keeps kicking me."

I wrap an arm under her shoulders. "We can ask the owners if we can have this bathroom closed off and we'll see if Mike or Jessica can get anything on EVP. C'mon."

We slowly made our way back to the long table occupied by our friends.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"Okay, we're almost ready," Jessica murmured as she checked if the recorder was working.

We were all seated cross-legged on the bathroom floor with the recorder in the center. Angela couldn't sit like the rest of us and so she was sitting in one of the diner's chairs. Ben was beside me, with Angela on his left side, then Jessica, Mike and Jasper who seat on the other side of me.

"Alright, everyone should be absolutely silent and most importantly, open minded. One at a time, we'll go around the group and ask questions based on what we know of the spirit we're finding. If you don't have a question in mind then lightly tap the person next to you and they will continue. Between each question wait about ten seconds until the next person asks their questions," Mike explained.

I had used EVP a lot and knew how it worked. We all went silent, the green light on the recorder flashing in the dim room. Sam and Emily, the happily married couple who owned the diner, gladly closed off the women's bathroom for us. All customers were to use the men's or find another restaurant with bathrooms.

"Is Rosalie Lillian Hale among us?" Jessica asked. "If so, give us a sign."

Waiting on one, two, three, four, five, one of the bathroom stall doors locked with a _click_.

"Thank you for the sign. Let me introduce each of us. I am Mike and the brunette beside me is my dear wife, Jessica. The blonde man on my other side is Jasper, a schoolmate and he can sense emotions of the deceased. Alice is beside him; she's a good friend of ours and is psychic. Angela is carrying a seven month old baby girl and is psychic also. Her loving husband, Ben sits beside her. The questions we ask are simply help for our investigation. You do not have to answer all of them if you don't want to. If you would like us to stop asking questions just give us another sign and we will leave you be," Mike explained.

We waited ten seconds before the next question was asked.

"How did you die?" Jasper asked, glancing around the room.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _

"Out of all six of us, who do you feel most connected to?" I voiced my own question.

Another ten seconds passed.

Then Angela spoke up, "Has your killer or killers been brought to justice?"

We paused for ten moments.

"Do you yearn for something?" I heard Jess ask.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

"What was your childhood like?" This time it was Jasper's voice, Mike probably asked for a pass.

"Who do you miss from your life before?"

Our session continued like that for another couple minutes before we all heard the click of the stall door lock sliding open. We all guessed that was a sign that our spirit was done with the questions.

"Thank you for your time," Jessica murmured and leaned forward, turning off the recorder. The lights were all turned on and we all stood up, packing quickly and leaving the room.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"She seemed cooperative enough," Ben commented.

We were all seated in Mike and Jessica's motel room after thanking Sam and Emily for letting us use the bathroom for our EVP session. Ben had a notepad in his hand, ready to write down any important responses.

"The emotions in the room spiked when we asked about her case and they eased when we wondered about her childhood and life before," Jasper explained. "But when Angela asked about her killers being brought to justice, there was a flash of anger and hatred and then it lowered into something calmer.

"The laptop is hooked up. Let's listen to the responses," Mike suggested.

We all sat around the screen, completely silent.

Mike clicked on the first recording and paused.

White static began before Mike's voice replied, '_Thank you for the sign. Let me introduce each of us. I am Mike and the brunette beside me is my dear wife, Jessica. The blonde man on my other side is Jasper, a schoolmate and he can sense emotions of the deceased. Alice is beside him; she's a good friend of ours and is psychic. Angela is carrying a seven month old baby girl and is psychic also. Her loving husband, Ben sits beside her. The questions we ask are simply help for our investigation. You do not have to answer all of them if you don't want to. If you would like us to stop asking questions just give us another sign and we will leave you be….. I well answer the questions._'

I smiled. "That was definitely cooperation."

The next log was clicked.

'_How did you die? ... By the hands of m-y drunk-end husband and his drunk-end friends._'

"That sounded something like 'by the hands of my drunken husband and his drunken friends'," Angela observed.

Mike nodded and hit the next.

I listened to my own voice call through the static noise in the background. '_Out of all six of us, who do you feel most connected to? ... Ang-le-a, for she is preg-ant._'

"Angela, for she is pregnant," Jessica deciphered.

_Click._

'_Has your killer or killers been brought to justice? ….. They should rot in Hell, where they be-long… Rose, calm down, they're dead._'

"That sounded like a man's voice! I wonder who's with her. And clearly, this spirit needs to get rid of this hatred towards her murderers. It's probably keeping her from crossing over," I concluded.

"Yeah, you're probably right Ali," Jess agreed.

Mike clicked the next recorded log.

'_Do you yearn for something? ….. Don't we all? I want my lifffe back._'

"Most Earth tied spirits want to continue their life and that's sometimes the reason they stay on Earth. Either that or their looking for something or someone," Angela explained.

The next log was clicked.

'_What was your childhood like? ….. Lake every young gurl in te nineteen thirties, I wished for a lovin' husband and a happeee family._'

"That response sound like she said, 'like every young girl in the nineteen thirties, I wished for a lovin' husband and a happy family," Jasper concluded.

_Click._

'_Who do you miss from your life before? …. My friend, Vera and her sun, Henry._'

"She had a friend Vera and Vera had a son named Henry. Do you have all this written down Ben?" Angela asked.

Once he nodded, Mike clicked the next log.

'_Are you searching for something or someone? ….. Roy-ce needs to suffer, lake he did to me… Rosalie, he's dead, you have to be-live me._'

"There's that male voice again! 'Royce needs to suffer, like he did to me' and then the mystery spirit comes in an sooths Rosalie's flames. 'Rosalie, he's dead, you have to believe me'," I replied. "It seems like he's trying to help her, but she won't believe him."

Mike hit the next response with more white static.

Ben's voice called out through the noise. '_I don't have a question in mind but I would like to ask you if you wish to say anything important… Everythin' was ripped from m-yy fingers. I died on this very streeeet… She needs help to move on, please help her move on…Shut it, Emmett! I don't neeed help_.'

"It sounded like a conversation between her and the mystery ghost. 'Everythin' was ripped from my fingers. I died on this very street.' Then he comes in, 'She needs help to move on, please help her move on' and she responds in annoyance, 'Shut it, Emmett. I don't need help'," Jasper deciphered.

Jessica grinned. "Well, it sounds like we have the name of our mystery ghost."

"The last log was of the lock click and Jessica thanking her for her response," Mike explained.

It's time to figure out who this mysterious presence is and how he became so infatuated with Rosalie.

**Remember! At least 4 reviews or no chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4:Unmasked

**Hello regretfully neglected readers!**

**I AM SO VERY SORRY! (x100,000,000,000,000)**

**I really don't have an excuse for why I took so long to update but I'm going to explain myself regardless. I had each side of my family visit, taking up two of my weekends and I went away for Canadian Thanksgiving which was two weekends ago. Plus, my cousin got me obsessively addicted to _InuYasha_ and so I've been watching episodes like a mad woman. And so I've typed out this chapter on a Thursday night right before my friend comes over to have our weekly TVDR (_The Vampire Diaries ritual_) which happens almost every Thursday night at 7pm. I know, you're all probably like "wow, she's a creep". Well, I LOVE THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! There, I've said it.**

**ANYWAYS! I am deeply sorry for taking so long. (Another excuse would be that this story takes a lot of research to make it as real as possible and so I've been watching a bunch of episodes of _Haunted Collector_ to prepare me.) That being bracketed, quick statement, not all of the situations or paranormal happens really happen in real life. Some things I have exaggerated in order to give this story a fictional feeling. But I try to make it as true as possible! **

**Also, thank you so very very very much to my beta, Suki-Alanna. I'd seriously die without your help.**

**At _LEAST 5_ reviews people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own The Twilight Saga! Stephenie Meyer does!**

Chapter four: Unmasked.

"Do you have anything yet, Ang?"

"_Not __just __yet, __Ali_," Angela responded.

"Alright, text me if you have anything. We're going to talk some more with the owners."

"'_Kay__, talk __to __you __soon_." _Click._

I exhaled quietly and put my cell away. Jessica, Mike, Jasper and I were currently headed to Sam's dinner. We were planning to uncover more details on paranormal events and possibly confirm that information collected from the strange incident of dancing words that I had experienced the other night, were true. While Angela and Ben were scooping for information on Rosalie and reported deaths of any Emmett's in the local library.

Today was a beautiful day for investigating. It was day three of helping ghost _'Rose'_.

All of us were wearing shorts and t-shirts to cool off under the pulsing sunshine of an afternoon in June. I had the newspaper clippings we found tucked away in my black leather shoulder bag and Mike was carrying his bag of technical equipment.

I had a feeling this would be a successful trip today.

"Jessica!"

I looked up to see a smiling Emily, slide out from behind the long serving counter. Her hair was pulled up into a simple bun, wisps of chestnut strands falling around her heart-shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with true gratitude and a sweet motherly atmosphere.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" she asked, catching each pair of eyes.

I nodded a yes for all of us as Emily flashed another smile and quickly guided us to the women's washroom where we previously contacted Rosalie.

"Have you seen or heard anything in here?" Jessica asked while glancing around the beige coloured room.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, even the daily acts of kindness towards customers have stopped. I believe she's waiting on you guys."

I hummed in thought, stepping along the length of the stalls. I could vaguely sense a layer of psychic energy hovering above the whole area.

"Sense anything yet, Alice?" Mike asked, unpacking his stuff.

I shrugged. "A bit of psychic energy, nothing too big, yet."

"How 'bout you, Jasper?"

"Lingerin' sadness but that could be result of our EVP last night," his deep Texan drawl answered. "I'd say all is quiet for now."

"What if were tried contacting that Emmett spirit today?" Jessica suggested.

Emily's eyes widened in question as she asked, "There's another ghost?"

I nodded. "We heard him talking through the recorder when we replayed the EVP's. We brought them with us today and I think you and your husband should hear them."

"Sure, I'll go get him," she quickly replied while exiting the small room.

"Should we use the ghost box?" Mike asked.

"Ghost box?" Jasper questioned, confusion written all over his face.

I muffled a small chuckle before Jessica answered him. "It's a device that flips through AM and FM radio stations that spirits use to communicate, that's the theory at least."

Jasper nodded in understanding and leaned against the far wall.

"Back and we brought chairs," Emily called through the door just as Sam, her loving husband, pushed it open.

"Thanks." I smiled at her and took one of the small plastic fold-out chairs from her.

"Okay, everyone just sit quietly and pause in between each question so that the box has time to flick to stations and the ghost can answer us," Mike explained.

The others sat down around the ghost box which was placed on the sink counter. Mike flicked the electrical device on and the slightly annoying _'click' _sound started up.

"Is there anyone here with us?" Jessica asked to open air, her blue eyes focused on the white clicking box.

Mumbles of singing voices were cut off numerous times before you hear a soft _'yes' _come from the device.

"I'm Alice and on my left are Jasper, then Mike and Jessica and finally Emily and Sam. Can you tell us your name?"

Click, click, click, click, click. "_Em-mett._"

"Were you trying to contact us last night?" Mike asked.

More clicking passed before another '_yes_'.

"What do you need to tell us?" Jessica asked.

Click. "_Help __her_."

"You mean Rosalie?" I questioned.

"_Yes_."

"How can we help her?" Mike asked.

Another couple clicks passed before a static filled "_justice __peace_" came through the ghost box.

"Why haven't you crossed over as well?" Jess asked.

That question was met with a long wordless stretch of clicking.

I frowned and tried a different question. "Were you born here in Rochester?"

Click and then click. "_No_."

"Where were ya' born then?" Jasper questioned.

A number of clicks passed until a soft '_ten_' noise broke through the annoying sounds emanating from the white device.

Ten, what did ten mean? It certainly wasn't a city in New York and it couldn't be a state. A house number, maybe, the end of a year, possible.

"Ten? Could you possibly tell us what that means?" I asked.

Silence ran as the room was filled with the irritating clicking sounds.

I exhaled and flicked off the bothersome box. "Well, let's allow Emily and Sam a chance to have peace at their busy diner while we go sort through what we got today and try to figure something out." I stood up quickly and folded the slightly worn grey seat.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"What do you think ten meant?" wondered Ben, who had met us in mine and Jasper's room with Angela.

They had gotten their hands on some personal information for Rosalie, stuff like health records, hospital records, and her birth certificate. But the one thing that was most valuable was the newspaper clipping with the engagement announcement of Rosalie Hale and Royce King II. The article took up about half of the page and there was a large picture of a beautiful young blonde woman standing next to a dark haired man who clearly looked wealthy. That would explain why such an announcement took up so much space, he was probably an important figure in town at that time.

"Hey Ang, how's it going with info on this Royce figure?" Jess asked, glancing over at a focused Angela.

"His father owned the bank and with the Great Depression in this time, that meant big fame. He was twenty-one when he started courting Rosalie Hale, who was nineteen at the time. He was known to be quite the partier while with friends and was also a heavy drinker. He died in 1947 from alcohol poisoning." Angela was scrolling through web pages, researching Rosalie's fiancée. She was seated on my bed with numerous pillows keeping her seated. Ben was beside her, flipping through the photocopied pages of recorded deaths and investigations from 1933.

Jessica and Mike sat cross-legged on the floor rug, Jess listening to Ang while Mike tinkered with the electronic things laid out around him. Jasper stood, resting against the wall between the two double beds. I sat on the only chair in the room which was beside the dark mahogany wood dresser located across from Jasper's bed.

"Print off those pages, Angela, we could use them to try and get more information out of Rosalie," Jessica said, standing up quickly. "I'm heading to bed, it's late."

I glanced at the glowing numbers of the alarm clock and blinked. I didn't realize how late it got, it was close to eleven already.

"Yeah, so are we," Ben agreed while shutting his laptop and helping Angela up off my hotel bed.

"'Night," Mike mumbled as he exited the room with Jessica in tow.

"Goodnight, Alice, Jasper," Angela called as Ben lead her out as well.

I smiled at her just as the dark wood door shut with a muffled click.

"It's been _quite __a __day_, hasn't it?" Jasper murmured from his spot against the 'd barely spoken since we got back, I wonder why.

I hummed in agreement and got up off my seat. "I suppose it has-" I was cut off when the room was filled in red light.

A gasp left my mouth when out of the door emerged a hazy figure of what seemed to be a woman. The figure had a long mane of shining blonde hair and she was dressed in a long billowing white wedding dress. Her translucent skin and netting veil seemed to glow with blinding light. I couldn't see her face but her arms were covered in bloody scratches and her dress was torn to near shreds.

"They need to _die_," she growled before another flash of red light blinded me.

"_Alice? __Alice!_"

I gasped again, breaking out of the haze. My eyes focused on the beige hotel rug coming quickly towards my face and I squeezed my eyes shut before I made contact. But I never felt myself hit the floor. Peeking open an eye, I saw that I was facing the ceiling and a head of blonde hair was peering over me.

"Alice? Are ya' alright? What happened?" Jasper asked, concern heard in his accented voice.

I shifted my weight slightly and looked down noticing that two leather covered arms were currently wrapped around my middle. A pair of two very _warm _arms. He caught me, Jasper caught me.

I looked up and met the gaze of two deep sparkling emeralds.

I felt cherished here, I felt adored here, and I felt at _home _here.

**FIVE REVIEWS=Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5:Nightmares

**Hello**

**Sadly, it's been, what? Almost two months since I updated? I only have four lovely readers who actually review. Thank you all so very much! **

**I have a couple things to point out. First, I have been distracted by numerous anime/manga series. Any of you into that stuff? Kuroshitsuji, Soul Eater, Ouran High School Host Club, Death Note and Pandora Hearts are what's distracting me right now. On top of that I have had to finish an ISU project in Cooking class, three English essays, while working on my studio project in fashion class. Very busy. **

**So, I hope all you amazing and patient people are once again kind enough to give me an appreciated review. I'm going for FIVE reviews again, trying. While also trying to find the time to continue writing, I haven't been up to it for a while. Though, personally, I love the ending clip of this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thanks to Suki-Alanna for editing it! You're amazing! Thanks so much! **

**Oh and if I don't update till then, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter five: Nightmares.

"Alice? What happened?"

A certain blonde cowboy was still rather close to me, a cloud of concern glazed over his emerald eyes. I had shifted out of his arms and taken a seat on the light brown rug at the foot of my hotel bed.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I had gotten a sort of visual message from Rosalie's spirit, while I was _awake_. That had never happened before. I've been using my psychic gift for a good four years and I had never had a vision while _conscious_. I've only ever had contact in my dreams – normally nightmares – at night.

"Alice?" Jasper asked, for the hundredth time in the last two minutes.

I scrunched my brow in thought and glanced at Jasper's confused and worried face. "That was strange…"

"What exactly was that?"

"A visual message from Rosalie. I've gotten them before, but while I'm asleep, _never _while I'm conscious. It's easier for a spirit to hook onto a human's life source while their mind is at rest, or while their subconscious is in control. She must have immense psychic power in order to latch onto my active life source."

"She must've had a lot of inner anger; the room is becomin' intoxicated with it," Jasper mumbled, traces of a frown still seen on his tightly pursed lips.

I touched my head, the usual headache hitting me quickly. I normally had small migraines after a restless spirit contacted me at night. But before I was asleep, it left me exhausted. I guess Rosalie needed more energy for that particular encounter.

"Are ya' sure you're okay though?" Jasper asked again.

I nodded slightly and groaned quietly when the movement made my head throb painfully. "Just a headache, it's normal. I'm going to go to bed though; I'll be fine in the morning." And with that I stood up slowly and grabbed my small toiletries bag and pajamas, heading to the bathroom.

"Good night," Jasper murmured before I shut the door to the small hotel bathroom.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"Alice! Alice!" The door was being pounded on.

I chose to ignore the banging and turned over, pulling the beige sheets up over my head. I was not in the mood this particular morning.

"_Alice_!" Whoever was on the other side of the door was obnoxiously dragging out my name.

"Good mornin' Angela. Alice is still asleep, she had a rough night." Jasper's voice sounded unusually tired.

"Nightmares?" Angela questioned.

There was a pause and I suppose Jasper either nodded or shook his head no. I guessed a nod when he answered Angela, "She was tossin' and turnin' for most of the night and she muffled cries into her pillow. I tried to wake her, I felt so _helpless_. I knew neither of us would be gettin' sleep if I didn't do somethin' to stop her restlessness. But nothing would work."

I heard Angela sigh from under my covers. I kept Jasper up last night? Guilt instantly washed over me.

"From what I've seen in the past, Alice is almost in a trance during her nightmares. You can't wake her, her mind focuses only on the memories she experiences. I've tried getting her to go to a psychologist but she refuses and stubbornly states that having the gift she has comes with _consequences_."

I decided then to interrupt whatever Jasper was about to say by loudly groaning and sitting up, letting the sheets fall messily into my lap. "Aren't pregnant women usually either sleeping or puking at," – I glanced at the alarm clock beside me – "_Eight in the morning_?"

"Good morning to you too, Miss Grouch," Angela muttered, rolling her eyes at my grumpiness.

I grumbled incoherently under my breath, pulling my fingers through the tangled mass of short dark locks that made up the bird's nest atop my head. I probably looked like Frankenstein's wife – or worse. My nose scrunched up in distaste, this was a down fall to sharing a room with an incredibly good looking guy. I looked hideous in the mornings.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked at my wrinkled face.

I shook my head, dismissing her question and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "Are we doing anything special today?"

Angela shrugged. "Jessica was talking about some much needed shopping. Do I need to even ask if you'll agree?"

I smirked. "Nope, I'll be right out!" My mood lifted considerably.

~Paranormal:Fate~

"Michael Antonio Newton! Get your ass over here!" Jessica's loud and commanding voice easily carried over the crowded streets of Rochester.

"Jessica! Watch your language, please!" Angela scolded for what seemed to be the millionth time this afternoon.

"Sorry, but he just must come see this!"

I laughed softly at Jessica's obvious delight in her find along the Rochester Market, where we were currently shopping. She was sometimes worse than me when it came to buying things. Anything that caught her interest was immediately tried on or examined by her professional eye. If needed, my opinion would be sought out. For _I_ indeed am the _shopaholic_ above all shopaholics.

"Alice, why don't we leave Jess to shopping with her husband, while we go find Ben and Jasper?" Angela's voice suggested.

I nodded and glanced at Jessica, making sure she was looking before mouthing "We'll be back; we're finding Ben and Jasper." After catching her nod, Angela tugged me down the pavement. Our arms were full of bags and we weren't even half done our shopping trip.

"Do you see them?" I was scanning the crowd for a head of straight brown hair and glasses or curly blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"No – oh! What's that? I think I saw Ben!"

I followed Angela's gaze to see two figures ordering from a sausage cart directly across from us. Typical men, they're always after the food.

I rolled my eyes and moved through the crowd towards them, Angela following behind me. "Are you two planning on buying anything besides food?"

Jasper turned around, temporarily stopping the steady flow of ketchup from the dispenser. "Finally found us, huh?"

I shrugged and glanced around quickly just as Ben joined Jasper at the condiment station. Ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise, onions, peppers, and pickles were assorted across the blue cloth covered table. Both men held foot long sausages in buns; Jasper's lunch was covered in mustard and ketchup. Ben's was yet to be dressed.

"We were hungry," Ben muttered, shrugging.

Angela raised an eyebrow. "You two just finished a dozen dough nuts an hour ago. Ben I swear, you eat more than me and I have two mouths to feed!"

I laughed at Angela's outburst and leaned against the silver wall of the sausage truck. "Can we do some shopping? Jessica was dragging her very unwilling husband down the street to a strip mall. Care to go?"

Jasper shrugged in what I assumed to be agreement while Ben just silently took a bite of his now ketchup, mustard, relish and onion covered lunch.

"He's coming no matter what, so let's go," Angela stated, starting off in the opposite direction in whence we came. I followed after her with Ben and Jasper consuming their food a couple feet behind us.

~Paranormal:Fate~

After a successful day of shopping, the group of us joined up and decided on a Japanese restaurant for dinner. Angela was craving rice tonight.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated. Complete with kimono wearing waitresses and paper lanterns. The building looked like one of those Japanese temples you see monks worshipping in books. The roof was a deep shade of red while the walls were a complimenting beige colour. Inside the room was painted a deep green with red cushioned seats and dark wooden tables. The sound of soft chatter and sizzling from the kitchen was heard throughout the large space. I could almost taste the flavours as the smells of hot rice and steamed vegetables filled my nose.

"Is those noodles any good?" Mike asked me from across the table.

I nodded and swallowed before answering, "Yeah, they're pretty good. Are you enjoying your ramen?"

Mike grinned and nodded, slurping some more of his dinner. I laughed and stabbed my fork into the sauce covered vegetables mixed with my noodles.

Dinner continued like that until everyone was finished. Angela's craving was temporarily satisfied, both her and the baby deemed full. After all pitching in to pay the bill, we headed out onto the streets. Ben decided to take his very pregnant wife back to the motel, knowing that her feet would start aching soon and her back would start cramping. As soon as they disappeared around the corner, Jessica not too slyly winked my way and tugged Mike down the street calling out a very loud "Movies! You two have fun!" before the couple disappeared into the local cinema.

I sighed at Jessica's antics and turned to face Jasper. "What do you suppose we do?"

He shrugged and glanced around, his eyes eventually resting back on me.

I quickly scanned my surroundings as well. A Guess store, a pharmacy, a post office, a park, until my turning stopped, facing a convenience store. "Follow me."

And so he did.

I led Jasper inside the store, his glowing green eyes following my movements. My own faded blue gaze scanned the shelf of candy until I spotted my discovery, paid and guided Jasper outside again.

"What's it that's got ya' so happy?" he asked, chuckling quietly at my bright expression. It was a sound not heard nearly enough from him.

"These," I murmured and held out the plastic package.

The red covering of the skittles bag in my hand reflected the sheen from the street light above us. I rattled the package, listening to the sound of the small candy moving inside. Eagerly ripping open the pack, I poured the contents into Jasper's stretched out hand as well as my own.

"Thanks," Jasper murmured, a soft smile playing on his lips.

I nodded and proceeded to toss a couple rainbow skittles into my mouth. While chewing, my eyes wandered to the gates of the park across the street. "Can we go there?"

Jasper shrugged from the corner of my eye, taking that as a 'sure' I started for the park.

~Paranormal:Fate~

Jasper and I got back to the motel around eleven that night. Most of the lights were off as we walked silently down the hall to our room.

Our trip to the park was entertaining. While finishing the pack of skittles, we asked each other questions about ourselves.

I learned that he was in fact born in Texas, Houston to be exact. Apparently, his family owned a ranch down in Texas, which has been the Whitlock's property since the 1800s. His uncle operated it, when in fact the ranch was supposed to go to Jasper, he didn't want to live with the fading memories of his family.

His family was a touchy subject but when I nervously asked, he seemed alright in telling me. He's sister was five years younger than him; her name was Sarah, after his mother while he was named after his father. When he was beginning high school, he and his sister moved to Washington State to live with his aunt. Sarah would have been turning fourteen at the time of the accident, in which Jasper was in his last year of high school. All he told me was Sarah was home with the flu and their parents had come up to Forks to surprise him. On the way to the school, a driver swerved and ran them into a tree. The details on the accident were strictly off limits, and I respected that.

Less depressing topics were then pursed. His favourite colour was blue. His favourite animal was a cougar. And he was attending Sam Houston State Teachers College to become a high school history teacher.

Upon arriving to our room, I took out the door key and entered. Immediately, I grabbed my pajamas and toiletries bag, heading straight for the bathroom and giving Jasper a large period of time to get ready for bed in the man room.

_To strip down in to nothing but pajama bottoms_, my sinful mind was taunting. Mental images of Jasper's toned chest rushing uncontrollably into my mind.

I hastily shook my head of the pictures and continued brushing through my short layered pieces of hair. My wide grey eyes stared back at me through the motel mirror hanging above the white porcelain sink. The round bulbs lined across the top of the mirror were flickering slightly, making the room dim a bit. The bathroom walls were a creamy colour, almost white. There was also a small shower with a black-and-white checkered shower curtain, a white porcelain toilet and a silver towel bar, holding two black-and-white checkered towels. The tiles on the floor were also checkered, giving the whole room a checker board theme.

After a full fifteen minutes of preparing for bed, I knocked on the bathroom door before leaving to let Jasper know I was coming out.

When I entered the main room, Jasper was leaning against the head rest on his bed with a thick book in his hands. _The End – Hitler's Germany 1944-45_ was printed across the front cover. I tilted my head to the side slightly, watching him read.

Eventually, he looked up and smiled. "Can I help ya'?"

I flashed him a smile in return and climbed into bed, mentally and physically exhausted. Today had been a long day of walking, eating and buying. I mumbled a goodnight to Jasper before my head hit my pillow and I was dead to the world.

~Paranormal:Fate~

The clouded sky flashed with a zigzagged streak of lightening, the light momentarily blinding me. But as soon as my vision returned, I kept searching; I would keep searching for as long as possible. I _have_ to find him.

_But where is he?_

I was quickly getting desperate. The thick rope was tightening uncomfortably. My hands were already bound; the large unfamiliar man in front of me was calling out my name and my crimes.

I was accused. I was shunned, pointed at and spat on. My friends hated me.

_But where was he?_

My eyes were brimming with tears, the salty water obscuring the edges of my vision. The crowd before me was faceless, moving angrily. Another flash of lightening lit up the dark skies. Crows cawed and tree branches creaked over the blending sound of the roaring group of people.

My straight light brown hair had come out of its bun and was blowing in the breeze. My wrists burned under the long black sleeves covering the rough rope that tied my dainty hands. My bare feet shuffled lightly against the wood of the platform I was standing on. The torn edges of my long dusty dress blew freely around my trembling legs.

_Where is he?_

But he _must _be here. Mama and Papa watched us being dragged away. Papa's strong arms holding Mama at bay as her two children were torn from her grasp.

The knotted rope around my neck was tightened further as the crowd yelled and shoved each other in eager waiting.

I glanced up at the turning skies, silently praying for God to answer me.

I didn't want to die. But if I _had_ to, then my brother _must_ be beside me.

I scanned the group again, searching hopefully. My eyes caught movement. The crowd was breaking apart in a line. A man was shoving a short boy through the people to get to the platform next to mine.

A smile crossed my face. Someone screamed while another called out accusingly, "She's cursing us all! Kill her before we face painful deaths!"

Again the rope was tightened until my breath was cut to a short gasp.

I kept my eyes trained on the boy stumbling towards me, afraid that if I were to look away for a moment he would disappear.

His long brown hair was windblown and covering his dark brown eyes which were in turn, watching me. He wore a dirty and tattered pair of trousers with no shirt or shoes to protect him from the harsh wind or jagged ground.

I sucked in as much air as the hangman's knot would allow and smiled at him sadly.

We were going to _die_.

The tall man had now moved over as a rope was pulled over my brother's head. My brother's crimes were called as were mine. The usual accusations were seen frequently around the town of Boston. Weather these days seemed to reflect the number of lynching which was done these past few months. Neighbours accusing neighbours, best friends accusing best friends; it was hectic.

Another man rested his dirty hands on my two shoulders while the crowd screamed my death. Everything turned into a loud humming as my ears rung with the sound of my beating heart.

The knot tightened further, my air supply cut off completely.

The wooden floor beneath me gave way and my body dropped like a rag doll hanging from a thread. My ears rung with the last sound before my world went black.

My brother's voice. Crystal clear over the fading noise. Alec calling out to me, "Jane!"

**Ask questions, give criticism, give opinions. BUT REVIEW, well until I get around to writing and get FIVE REVIEWS! Happy reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Witch Twins

**I apoloygize for the very long wait... I don't even know if anyone is reading this still. **

**School got in the way and my beta connection sucks. Anyways, I finally have chapter six. Enjoy whoever is still reading! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of these characters and Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. **

Chapter Six: Witch Twins.

"Alice? Alice, wake up, please."

Someone was shaking me. I groggily opened my eyes, my vision focusing. It was dim in the room, the side table's lamp casting a soft glow. Jasper was sitting on the edge of my bed, his hands on either side of my waist.

"Alice?"

I reached up to brush my bangs out of my eyes and that was when I realized my cheeks were wet. I was crying. Drops of salty water were running down the panes of my face, leaving glistening paths behind.

"Hmm…?" I mumbled softly.

"Alice… who's Alec?" Jasper asked slowly, as if he was unsure if this question was appropriate.

I looked up at him and focused on his seemingly endless emerald gaze that was flecked with gold from the lamp light. My mind was slowly uncovering the memories of my newest nightmare. It wasn't of Bella this time.

Alec was my brother, my twin. I was Jane, his sister, his twin. It was during the Salem witch trials. It was Jane's memories. She was beckoning me. She was asking for my help.

"Alec is a thirteen-year-old boy, who is being sought out by his twin sister Jane."

Jasper just gazed at me, confusion all over his face.

I sighed. "I had a dream, or rather a nightmare. A spirit contacted me, Jane; she showed me her last memories."

Jasper nodded, taking in this information. "Okay and she wants you to help her find her brother?" I nodded, impressed at Jasper's quick fitting together of information. "Where?" he asked, after another moment of thought.

I paused and frowned. "I-I don't know…"

"Don't stress yourself over it then. We can't do anything about it if the location is unknown."

I shook my head quickly. "No, I-I need to help. I _must_."

Jasper sighed and brushed the left over tears off of my face. "Okay, alright. We can wait and see if ya' are given anythin' else by this spirit. Is that okay?"

I inhaled and nodded slightly. I guess that's all I could do at the moment. Why were spirits so frustrating? I want to help her; I want to help the both of them. I couldn't bare the thought of losing my younger sister, and now I got a vivid taste of how Jane feels. I just need the location and I would be on my way.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly.

"It's five in the mornin' Alice," Jasper replied, watching my face intently.

I groaned and fell back on the cushion of the pillow and tangled sheets covering the bed. "I'm getting highly annoyed at these pesky ghosts," I mumbled before throwing the motel comforter over my head.

I heard Jasper chuckle from under my covering and the weight beside me lifted. With the soft sounds of padding feet, I guessed Jasper walked back to bed to try and get back to sleep for a bit more. I sighed once and shut my eyes, falling back into luckily this time, a dreamless sleep.

~Paranormal:Fate~

The next time my eyes opened I could hear the soft voice with a heavy accent.

"Yeah, alright. 'Kay, bye." _Click._

I threw the covers back and sat up, stretching dramatically. Jasper was standing at the foot of my bed with his silver cell phone in hand. My eyes lazily trailed over his present attire, that only being a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. It was a series of passing moments before my gaze and brain finally registered the expression Jasper was giving me. He had one golden eyebrow raised in amused question.

I flashed a smirk and yawned innocently. "Now can I repeat myself? What are we doing today?"

He chuckled softly and tossed his phone onto the end of his bed. "Well Mike and Jessica are headin' over to the diner to do an EMF scan and try another EVP session. Angela has been up since four am bein' sick and Ben doesn't think she'll be goin' anywhere today. As for us, I have no idea. Mike said we could have another break. I personally think that you should stay in bed and catch up on sleep but I _doubt_ you'll listen to me."

I smirked. He was right about that. "Well since we've now figured out what I'm not going to be doing, why don't we research the Salem witch trials and see if we can pin-point specific areas?"

Jasper shrugged. "Sure, I'll go ask Ben if we could borrow his laptop while you go wash up." He quickly pulled on his discarded white t-shirt and headed for the door. Upon opening it, he peeked back inside and winked at me. "Better make it quick, ya' look like a raccoon." Before I could react, he was already gone.

With the room once again silent, I got up and headed for the bathroom, my bag and clothes in my arms. Jasper was in fact right; I did look like the vicious scavengers seen digging through garbage cans in the cities. I looked hideous; I bet a fellow raccoon wouldn't even find me attractive.

Letting out a rather annoyed huff, I set to work on my mission to bring back Mary Alice Brandon and to wake myself completely up.

~Paranormal:Fate~

After my much needed clean up, I exited the bathroom and found Jasper seated on his bed, already dressed. His faded jeans were long, reaching past his ankles that were stretched out on the bed. His torso was slouched against the bed's headrest, covered by a navy pullover sweater.

Since he seemed to be so intent on staring at the laptop screen, I snuck over to the end of the bed and swatted his barefoot, shoving him over to make room for me. He jumped at my sudden appearance and I let out a small giggle I couldn't exactly keep in. Having realized it was only me, he shifted over some more and turned his attention back to the glowing device on his lap.

I slide into the spot next to him, folding my dark denim covered legs under me and tugging at the long sleeves of my grey top. "Find anything?"

"Not yet. Roughly how far do you think the dream was into the time of the Salem witch trials? Was it the beginning or nearing the end?"

"It was only going on for a couple months in the area where Jane was. If I can recall correctly, she had seen lynching done before to one of her friends."

He nodded and typed quickly on the keyboard. His long tanned fingers quickly pulling up a list of possible sites.

Time for some deep searching.

~Paranormal:Fate~

I blinked a couple times and stretched lazily.

_Avatar_ is an epic movie.

Jasper and I had spent a good three hours trying to pin-point a location to only get a general area. One of the most popular states for the lynching of accused witches was Massachusetts. But besides that, the description of the cawing crows and oak trees gave no specific clues. To my disappointment, we weren't much closer to a location.

So, Jasper called it a day and we've been lounging around, watching movies and burning a good chunk of daylight time. Jasper enjoyed action movies with violence and adventure, while I loved a good fantasy movie with hints of romance. Therefore, we had finished watching _Prince of Persia: the Sands of Time_, _Van Helsing_, and one of my favourites, _Avatar_.

I was exhausted. So while the _Avatar_ credits were rolling by, I went and snatched my sketch pad out of my bag. For the past half hour I had been eyeing the blonde model sitting next to me on the bed. The way the setting sun shone through the curtains and hit the golden wisps of hair around his head was mesmerizing. The rays of soft yellow light were making his tanned chiseled face glow.

If he noticed my gazing during the film, he hadn't shown any sign to having to.

Maybe I could get away with sneakily making a rough sketch of him in pencil and use charcoal later. I snuck another glance and saw the smirk that was climbing up his face. He had noticed.

I bit my lip and looked down at the clean page in my book.

"Was there a certain thin' ya' wanted to draw in there?" his deep Texan voice drawled.

I glanced up at him through my lashes and saw his face turned to me, his green orbs covered by strands of golden hair and cast in shadow. The light from the sun lit up the back of his head like a halo, it was a breathtaking sight. I had to blink a couple times to shake myself from my daze. I flashed him a small smile and looked down at my sketchpad, beginning the outline of his head.

The night continued like that until the last of the sunlight disappeared over the horizon. I finished most of his features and just needed to touch up on the shading.

"Can I see it?"

I looked up and shrugged. "Sure." Handing Jasper to book, I watched his face for his reaction.

It was several moments later until he glanced up at me. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light. "You have a great talent, Alice. This is amazing."

I looked down, attempting to hide the heat that was rising to my cheeks. "Thanks…"

The atmosphere just got extremely silent and slightly awkward. I shifted to the side a bit and took my sketch book out of Jasper's outstretched hand. "Uh, I'm gonna head to bed, it's getting late… Goodnight, Jasper," I mumbled. I kept my gaze down, never meeting his eyes as I slid off the bed and went to go get ready for the night.

"Goodnight, Alice." I heard him utter quietly before I closed the bathroom door.

Paranormal:Fate

_Boston. Alec. Air. Tight. Air. Alec. Cold. Crows. Air. Breath. Alec. _

I sat up in a start. Running a shaky hand through my disheveled hair and attempted to blink the sleep away. My alarm clock glowed with the unwanted news of the time being _6:09am_.

"Pesky ghosts," I muttered under my breath and glanced at the identical bed beside the one I was laying on. There was a lump of twisting blankets softly moving in the dim light of the closed curtains. Jasper was clearly still asleep.

I let out a soft groan and lay my head back on my pillow. What was that dream about? I let my mind wander to try and uncover my hazy memories of the dream I had just woken from. I remember Alec and the desperate need for air. Was it a replay of the memory Jane sent me the previous night?

Apparently no ghost wants me to have a good nights rest. Bella has kept me up for years and now I've been hit with two other ghosts draining my energy. I may be psychic and be able to harness loads of psychic energy but I still need sleep!

What else was there? Crows, I remember that from the other night. Boston. I sat up again, a little too quickly judging by the black dots obscuring my vision for a couple seconds.

_Boston, Massachusetts. _

One of the most popular cities of the Salem Witch trials. I remembered reading up on the Boston Common and some of the trials in which accused witches were hung near the great elm tree that once grew there. The late 1600s was a very horrid time of many innocent deaths. My heart clenched painfully at the horrors Jane and her brother had probably witnessed and at such an age, they were no older than thirteen. What a terrible place for two children to live.

I glanced over at Jasper again, wanting to tell him of my discovery but not wanting to wake him up. He hasn't got anymore sleep than I have for the last few nights. I'll let him sleep. My gaze zeroed in on Ben's laptop resting on Jasper's dresser. Some research to pass the time would do me some good, considering I will not be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Setting up the small silver device, I began my long trek through pages upon pages of information on one of most haunted sites in Massachusetts.

A couple hours passed and I had reviewed what I had already known about the Boston Commons and learned even more. It was now around nine and Jasper had just woken up. He was currently getting cleaned up in the bathroom and I was skimming through the sites I found until I heard the door unlock and padded feet shuffle into the room.

I looked up and smiled, silently looking over his fresh assemble. Loose faded jeans that hung low on his hips and he wore a light grey Abercrombie shirt over his torso. His hair was still damp from the shower he just had.

"So, what'd ya' find?"

I sat up straighter and turned the laptop towards him so he could see the site I was currently looking at. He raised a golden eyebrow. "Found a spot, eh?"

I grinned. "Of course, would you expect anything less?"

"Boston, Massachusetts. Want some company?" He glanced up at me after his glance at the site I had opened.

I smiled. "That'd be lovely. We should probably call Ben to tell him about this. He and Angela know the most about my cases with helping spirits crossover. The four of them could continue with this case while we could drive over to Boston. I'd really like to get rid of these annoying dreams."

Jasper nodded and smiled warmly. "I'll go call a car rental company and you go inform Ben of our new case."

Nodding, I stood and pretty much skipped out of the room. Another case! Another pair of ghosts will be put to rest and Jasper and I will finally get the sleep we've been lacking. Boston, Massachusetts, here we come!


End file.
